We Weren't Crazy
by kml8990
Summary: Maybe they were a lot of things, but they weren't crazy. companion piece to Never Grow Up. Puck/Kurt SLASH. Implied past Mpreg


**Title: **We Weren't Crazy

**Characters: **Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, OC Kyleigh, OC Josh, Mentions of Mercedes

**Pairing: **established relationship Puck/Kurt

**Genre: **Family, Romance, Future!Fic

**Warnings: **un-betaed, Slash, Future Fic, implied past Mpreg

**Spoilers: **None

**Rating: **G

**Word Count: **1,376

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of its characters, nor do I own the song used. Song belongs to Josh Gracin. I do own Kyleigh and Josh.

This is a companion piece to _Never Grow up which can be read here: .net/s/6994229/1/bNever_b_bGrow_b_bUp_b_. It is not necessary that you read that before this, but it may make it so that this oneshot makes a bit more sense.

Kurt literally sucked in a deep breath the moment he stepped through the front door of his home. The smell of his home, his family's home- the familiar scent of baby powder and a mixture of his and Noah's colognes- always manages to relax him no matter how hectic his day had been.

The sound of soft guitar chords and humming drew his attention and he followed the sounds to the living room. He didn't enter, just simply lent against the doorway and observed his husband with a soft smile. Noah sat perched on the end of the lounge chair, his guitar draped across his lap as he picked at the strings, an open notebook filled with lyrics on the coffee table in front of him, along with a pen.

"You should really think about recording those." Kurt spoke up, making his presence known.

Puck's head snapped up and he turned towards the doorway, throwing a beaming smile Kurt's way. "Hey Princess." He greeted warmly. "To what do I owe this pleasure? You're never home in the middle of the day." He stated, putting his guitar down and reaching out for Kurt with grabby hands, much like their daughter would.

Kurt smiled and stepped towards Noah, allowing his husband to pull him down onto his lap. He curled into Noah's broad chest, his comforting presence making Kurt's tense muscles relax.

"Where are the kids?" Kurt questioned, his voice muffled by Noah's t-shirt clad chest.

"Mercedes came and kidnapped Kyleigh about an hour ago for some 'girl time', and Josh conked out fifteen minutes ago." He nodded towards the baby monitor next to his lyric book. "Haven't heard a peep out of him. The kid sleeps like a rock." He said with a laugh as he brought a hand up to brush through Kurt's hair. "You haven't answered my question." He stated softly. "Why are you home so early?"

"I figured after I found myself imagining to strangle four different co-workers, I had better leave before I did something drastic. It was like no one could do their jobs today." He groaned, snuggling in closer to Noah.

The couple sat in silence for a little while, Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he reveled in the comfort Noah was giving him as his husband continued to brush his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"You should look into recording those songs." Kurt finally murmured, restating his original statement and opening his eyes to look towards Noah. "With me being an editor of a major magazine, I do have some connections."

Noah shook his head. "Nah. I'm good."

"Why not? You have books full of songs, and they're all wonderful." Kurt asked, confusion causing his brow to furrow.

"Because recording would mean touring eventually and touring would mean leaving you and the kids." Noah explained with a shrug, pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Running into burning buildings could mean you leaving me and the kids too." Kurt pointed out. "I know you love being a firefighter and I know you love us too, but you shouldn't limit yourself because of us. We'll make it work."

"Seven years ago, if you were to ask me that same question, I would've jumped at the chance to be a rockstar. But you're asking me that now and honestly, that doesn't interest me anymore. I have a beautiful little girl who looks exactly like her Daddy, a brand new baby boy and the sexiest man on the planet to come home to every night. And I will _always_ try my best to come home." Puck answered honestly, locking eyes with Kurt as he made his final statement.

Kurt swallowed hard before clearing his throat, "You could always sell your songs to other artists." He reasoned. "Your songs are good Noah. They deserve to be heard."

"They're also personal. They're about you, and the kids….and _us_. I don't want anyone else singing them."

Kurt nodded his head in understanding. He still believed that it was a shame that Noah's talent wouldn't be shared with the world, but he understood and respected Noah's decision and reasoning. He pushed himself up and away from Noah's chest so he could reach over and grasp the forgotten guitar. He handed the instrument to his husband and adjusted himself on Noah's lap so there would be enough room for the guitar.

"Play it for me." Kurt requested

"Play what?"

"The new song you wrote today." Kurt said knowingly, causing Puck to smirk.

"Remember how everyone swore we were crazy when we moved out to LA right after McKinley's graduation?"

Kurt snorted. "Yes. I also remember them calling us certifiably insane when we decided we wanted to move out here to New York less than seven months later." He said with fond laughter.

"That's what the song's about." Puck stated, situating Kurt on his lap so the guitar was resting across Kurt's knees, his left arm wrapped around Kurt's back so he could reach the neck. Finding the starting chords, he began to play.

_We headed out to California_

_Everybody tried to warn us_

_Said we wouldn't make it any further_

_Than that worn out Chevy would_

_We broke down a time or two_

_Thought maybe we didn't think it through_

_We were all we had to turn to_

_When it wasn't looking good_

_Looking back laughin'_

'_cause they called us crazy_

_We were young, we were wild, we were restless_

_Had to go, had to fly, had to get away_

_Took a chance on that feeling, baby_

_We were lovin' blind, borderline reckless_

_We were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in_

_Maybe, we were a lot of things_

_But we weren't crazy_

_Just a couple kids a couple years ago_

_Now we've got a couple kids of our own_

_We turned out right and proved them wrong_

_Look at us goin' strong_

_Looking back laughin'_

'_Cause they called us crazy_

_We were young, we were wild, we were restless_

_Had to go, had to fly, had to get away_

_Took a chance on that feeling, baby_

_We were lovin' blind, borderline reckless_

_We were livin' for the minute we were spinnin' in_

_Maybe we were a lot of things_

_But we weren't crazy_

_We could've set it down when things got tough_

_We could've walked away from this love_

_But that'd been crazy_

When Noah finished playing, Kurt brought his hand up to cup the back of his husband's neck and pull him down into a sweet kiss. He pulled away just enough to whisper "_We weren't crazy_" against Noah's lips before connecting them once again, this kiss a little more heated than the previous.

"I love you." Puck stated as he nuzzled Kurt's neck, placing some soft kisses behind his ear.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, his hand still behind Puck's neck as he played with the hair at the base of his husband's neck.

A soft whimpering from the baby monitor captured their attention and Kurt unfolded himself and stood up from Puck's lap.

"I've got him." He reassured Puck before disappearing down the hall towards the nursery.

Puck smiled as he listened to Kurt soothe their son through the baby monitor. He had wanted to be a Rockstar back in high school, but now he couldn't care less. He and Kurt were still in love and they had two amazing kids. Life was good.

He put his guitar down and stood up to join Kurt in Josh's room. Everyone had told them they were crazy all those years ago, but they had defied the odds and proved them wrong. That's all that really mattered.


End file.
